We're not in Kansas Anymore
by SheWhoEntanglesMen
Summary: I had always hated Prophecy, then I get one in the mail, lucky me. And as an apology, I’m sent two really hot guys. Apparently its our job to save the world along with my cousin...my names Cleopatra Magnus...and life sucks...SamXOc, DeanX?
1. Chapter 1

****

_Now my second story to put up on Fanfiction. So heres the Disclaimer…I do not own Supernatural/Sam and Dean…but oh boy do I ever wish I did…along with a lot of other people in the world…and sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series or any of the characters you recognize either…*sigh* they belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon…but I do own this idea and I own my character Cleopatra Magnus…so let the story being and enjoy…_

* * *

Walking down Bourbon Street in New Orleans late at night is the normal thing for me to do. I have lived in this city my whole life (which is 23 years) so I know where every shop is, every possible hiding place, whats new, whats old and who's who. But what I'm doing is not just a late night stroll, its my job. Oh it looks like a have some customers one sec…

"Hello boys, having fun?" I asked lightly, to the six men who had a young woman by the throat. Now let me tell you these men aren't human. There are called Daimons, what most people would call "vampires" but they take souls not blood. They are tall, blond, have fangs, and have supermodel looks. So they fit real well into the Goth crowd. But back to the action...

"We were just about to have a late night snack, want to join?" one of the Daimons in front of me smiled showing his fangs.

I heard a rush of air behind me I quickly reached into my coat and pulled out and twirled my Emei Daggers AKA my Spinning Spikes. They are basically a set of steel rods, with sharp broad head-like points on each end and a finger ring on a pivot attached at the center. I twisted around, and ramming it into the Daimon's chest.

As he exploded into dust I said dully, showing no fear or interest. "I think maybe you should go and find somewhere else to eat."

"Get her!" one growled and all the Daimons attacked at once.

And now there's dust everywhere and on my black duster… ha ha dust on my duster. Oh sorry here I am rambling on and you have no idea who I am. Well my names Cleopatra Magnus. Cleo to my family and friends. I'm what you can call a "Vampire Slayer" but I'm better then that Buffy chick plus she has nothing on me and my mom… now my mom shes-

**Ring-Ring Ring-Ring Dad Alert! Ring-Ring Ring-Ring Dad Alert!**

Oh gods I'm late!…again one sec….

"Hello Daddy how ar-

"Don't you Daddy me Cleopatra Agrippina Magnus! Your in so much trouble I cant even- No I'm not ordering pizza! Tabitha give me the phone! I'm yelling at our- Stop laughing Kyrian-"

"Hi honey.' My moms voice rang through the phone. She stole the phone from dad, gotta love her.

"Hi mom! Now I know I'm late but I had a run in with some Daimon's that were about to make a snake out of a woman and-"

"Don't worry honey you know how your father gets when we're with family." she gave a laugh. "I'll send Ash to go get you, I'll see you in a sec. BYE!" she hung up and as soon as I put my phone away I felt a presents behind me.

I turned to see my Godfather Acheron Parthenopaeus. His silver eyes were covered by his trademark sunglasses, his hair was black this time but it sometimes changed into different colors (Just never blond I noticed), an incredibly handsome face, and muscular frame that stood at 6'8.

"Uncle Ash!" I ran over to him and hugged him. I felt him laugh and pat my head considering I was 5'9. I was small compared to most people in my family and our friends. Except my cousin Marissa…hehehe…

"You know exactly how to give you father a headache."

"I guess I get it from mom and uncle Kyrian." I gave him a smile

"Come on lets go." and with that we were standing in the living room of my uncle Kyrian and Aunt Amanda's house. And just a quick I was attacked by Simi and my big cousin Marissa by best friends.

Just to let you know Simi is not human. She is a Charonte Demon. They are a ancient race of demons that the Olympian gods feared, but the Atlantean gods managed to tame apparently.

Simi is Acheron's companion, she's over a thousands years old but she is the equivalent to a human 18 year old. She looked like a Goth with wings and horns, her hair reflects the hair color Ash has at that time, and she has love for extra-crispy barbecue.

Marissa Hunter is my cousin, the daughter of Amanda and Kyrian Hunter. She is an inch shorter then me(and I reminder her of that all thetime), light brown hair, and green eyes like her father. She too has powers Telekinsis and animal telepathy…pretty cool if you ask me…oh and she's 3 years older then me.

They started to talk animatedly about some kind of TV marathon but as soon as they started, they were interrupted.

"Cleopatra Agrippina Magnus!" I'm starting to think he just like to say my full name.

"Daddy!" I ran over and gave him a hug. That stalled him for a few seconds but soon I was at arms length getting a 'parent' glare.

Let me tell you about my father. He 6'6, black hair, blue eyes, looks about early 30s and was born in Rome, Italy…in 152 B.C. Oh and was a Roman General who led conquests throughout Greece, Gaul, and Britannia. He's a very intimidating guy.

Now pay closes attention. My father, Valerius Magnus was made a Dark-Hunter when my fathers brothers turned on him and killed him. The Goddess Artemis heard his cries for revenge and said I'll let you have it but you have to be one of my hunters and kill Daimons. He took the act of vengeance and got…well revenge. And after centuries of doing his job, he met my mom. And everything went to hell. But it was a good kind…if that's even possible. But now he has godlike powers because uncle Zarek would shoot lightning at him when he was still a Dark-Hunter. So for a wedding gift my Aunt Astrid gave him ambrosia so he could give Zarek his own taste of medicine.

But you see my mom was apparently…*sigh* I cant put it any other way but…sleeping with the enemy…ewwww! I don't want to think about that! But let me explain what I mean by that…

My great-grand father Valerius (my father was named after him) killed and crucified Kyrian of Thrace, who is Marissa father and the man who married my moms twin Aunt Amanda.

So yeah it cause a lot of bad waves for the family in the beginning.

Now my mother is Tabitha Lane (Devereaux being her maiden name) Magnus. She is a self-proclaimed vampire slayer. (I get it from her.) My mom is 5'10, auburn hair, blue eyes. Her powers…yes she has powers…are Clairsentience and Psychometry.

Clairsentience means she can aurally perceive words or sounds from a spiritual plane and she can hear sounds at a low and high frequencies not audible to humans. And Psychometry means she can sense energy and relate details about the past or future conditions of an object, person, or location, usually by being in close contact with it.

Now before I tell you more about my family let me get back to the real story.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!?" He started to look for injuries. I gave a sigh of annoyance and looked a Simi and Marissa for help but they just stood by and laughed.

"Val, she's not 16 anymore, she's 23." I heard my mothers voice come from behind dad. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away from me and gave a smile.

He sighed and looked at me with a helpless look. Just then Uncle Kyrian walked in with a package in his hands.

"Hey, I'd hate to break up this family moment of finding out she not you little girl anymore," mom and I gave a giggle while dad glared at him. "but I have a package for one Miss Magnus." he handed me the package and I gave him a hug and thank you.

"Well your father and I will leave you girls alone to have fun." Mom smiled and winked at us as she pulled dad out of the room

"Just not to much fun" I heard dad mutter under his breath.

"Oooo what in it Cleo!" Squealed Simi as soon as we were alone.

"I don't know Simi, I have to open it to see what it is." I gave a smile. I looked to see who it was from but there was no name or return address. Even stranger it just had my name on it. Not my address, my parents, or Uncle Kyrian's. I opened it to see…nothing … it was empty…bummer man.

"Well that was disappointing. And here I was hoping it was from a secret admire." Marissa gave a sigh of disappointment. "Simi and I going up stairs to my old room, come up when you can ok?" and with that I was alone in the room.

I turned the box upside down and as I did so a piece of paper fell from it. As I picked it up, I looked in the box with confusion.

"That's wasn't in there before?" I said to myself. I sat the box down on the table and deiced that I was going to show Marissa the note.

Well it took awhile to get to her room considering I had to say hi to all the family and then ran up to Marissa room.

"Hey look what I found in the box." as soon as I held it up it was taken from my hand by Simi who laughed and floated out of reach. And without thinking I started to chase her around the room trying to get the note.

"What does it say Simi?" I stopped and glared at Marissa, who gave me a innocent smile.

"Simi shall read the note…*cough*…_Two born from past Enemies, and raised as family. Two born with fire, and raised in blood._" Her reading slowed and she looked at me with a confused look then back to the note before continuing

"_Two will fight forever, facing darkness untold. Two will journey, hunting the forces of evil. Two worlds, four souls, two outcomes; one Future._ _And, in the end, everything will rest on them for the hope of peace…"_

They both looked at me with started looks but I can bet mine matched theirs.

"What was that!" cried Marissa. "Here I thought it was going to be a note from some secret lover or something. But this, this can't be good '_born with fire, and raised in blood.' _I know that's defiantly not good."

"Look calm down Maris! Its nothing-"

"It doesn't sound like nothing to Simi. Maybe Simi should get Ak-"

Just then a flash of white light, the sound of screaming, and two bodies hitting the floor came from ceiling. As soon as it happened it was over. I felt Simi grab me and Marissa and we all were on the other side of the room. We stayed quite for I don't know how long just staring at the bodies. But I couldn't take it any longer and moved away from Simi and Marissa. They both went to grab me but I gave a them one of my fathers looks…needless to say that stopped them.

I carefully walked/tiptoed over to the closet one to me but when I was within about 2 feet of it, it groaned and rolled over to face me. I felt my heart stop at what I saw.

He was definitely good looking with a narrow jaw and neck, thin lips, a wide nose, and narrow eyes but in a puppy dog look sort of way expect for a bruise on left side of his face. He wore a brown jacket and a blue/grey collared shirt. He looked about the same age as me. A hint of stubble coated his jaw line like he hadn't shaved yet, and his dark brown hair (the only way I could put it) was shaggy yet tame. That when I noticed blood on the carpet where his left shoulder was, he was hurt. I started to move closer to him to see the wound when he again rolled over to face the other guy.

"Dean?" his voice was slightly rugged, you could say.

"Dean!?" this time louder and more alert as he crawled over to "Dean." I moved with him a little. He started to shake "Dean" awake and the guy groaned as he did. I looked back at Simi and Marissa with a "what now!" look. They looked at me with a "this is you fault you take care if it!" I bit back a growl of annoyance.

"Damn Sammy what happened?" I looked back at the guys to see them both sitting up. "Sammy's" back was facing us and "Dean" facing us. I took the time to look "Dean" over. He too was good looking with a wide neck and jaw, full lips, and hooded eyes in a rough sort of way. Broad shoulders held a worn denim-like jacket, he had a collard shirt with a t-shirt under it. I was sure he was only a couple years older than me. A 5 o'clock coated his jaw line, and his Dirty blonde hair was spiky and short. And that's when I noticed that he looked past "Sammy" and saw us.

"Sam, looks like we have some company." said "Dean" as looked at us with a "oh shit!" look.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**So heres the Disclaimer…I do not own Supernatural/Sam and Dean…but oh boy do I ever wish I did…along with a lot of other people in the world…and sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series or any of the characters you recognize either…*sigh* they belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon…but I do own this idea and I own my character Cleopatra Magnus…so let the story being...**_

By the way i forgot to say last chapter in that for the boys it takes place in Season 3 Episode 3, _Bad Day At Black Rock... so enjoy..._

* * *

How Dean and I got in this situation I'll never know and we have seen a lot of shit let me tell you.

The day started out like any other we get a phone call on dads Cell Phone alerts us to some break-in at a secret lock-up our father kept and never told us about. We investigate and find out a Curse Boxes was missing. We use that security footage to track the thieves, who have opened the box and found a Rabbit's Foot inside. We found them take the Rabbit's Foot.

I called Bobby and told him about the foot. He said that the Rabbit's Foot brings the person who has it good luck but when its lost, that person would die within a week. Lucky me… no pun intended…

Soon I starts getting lucky – a set of scratch and win cards yields thousands of dollars, and I found a gold watch. When Dean and I enter a restaurant, we won a year's worth of free food. However, when a waitress spills coffee on me, she…ah… uses the opportunity to steal the foot.

My luck immediately went bad, I ran into a waiter, then I kind of slipped and fell outside the restaurant, and what Dean said to that was "Wow, you suck!" We return to the thieves' apartment, and interrogate the one that was still alive, the other died apparently, about who hired them to steal the Rabbit's Foot and he gives us that name "Lugosi".

Dean phoned Bobby who told us that Lugosi is Bela Talbot, a woman who knows a lot about the world of the supernatural who steals supernatural items for wealthy clients. Meanwhile, my bad luck continued. Ya see, I stepped in gum, and tried to get it off by scraping it on a near by drain…my shoe kind of fell into the drain…yeah…

With a lead on where to find Bela, Dean left me at a motel with strict instructions not to move, touch anything not even scratch my nose…don't tell him but I did scratch my nose. In Queens, Dean broke into Bela's flat, and managed to steal the Rabbit's Foot from her.

A series of coincidences … that I had nothing to do with, lead me to get caught, by two guys who wanted me dead … like the freaking air-conditioner catching fire, for the record I didn't even touch it… and I kind of knock myself out. I was then threatened, beaten and almost shot when Dean came in and saved the day…just like Batman…

Bobby gave us a ritual to destroy the Rabbit's Foot and its curse. Dean was busy scratches a few more winning tickets, and then just as we prepare to burn the foot, Bela arrives…surprise, surprise. She demonstrated that not only was she a thief, but also ruthless and… a damn good shot. First she threatened Dean and then shoots me in the shoulder. I mean come on! Dean distracted her and then tosses the foot to her. Bela caught it, and becomes cursed. Resigned, she hands the foot over to be destroyed. She then left but not before stealing 46 thousands dollars worth of scratch tickets. So one minute Dean was cursing up a storm about Bela, then a white light and a feeling of falling. So pretty much an average day.

Now here we are looking at 3 good looking girls in a room that is defiantly not where we were before. The closest girl or should I say woman, had gold brown hair that went to the top of her…umm…breasts in loose curls/waves. She looked at us in shock with bright blue eyes. She stood about 5'8-5'9, looked about my age and her looks reminded me of some actress I couldn't remember. Her outfit was something else let me tell you. She wore a black 3 quarter sleeve shirt, with a necklace if some kind, fingerless gloves, black leather pants that had a belt with…holsters on it for guns I guess, and her footwear was black combat boots. She looked like a dress up vampire hunter or something.

I looked past her to see the other two women. The second closest looked like the first so you could tell they were related, only she had a light auburn color to her hair. Just like the first woman she looked at us in shock but with dark green eyes. She stood a little shorter then the first and looked a little older then me. She wore normal clothes, a band t-shirt that said _After Midnight Project_…who ever they are and jeans with sneaker.

When I looked at the third girl I noticed she looked Goth but then I looked closer and saw... horns and wings. And I guess so did Dean because as soon as he pointed at her all hell broke loose.

"AKRI!!" she shouted and as soon as she did, Dean and I found ourselves being shoved into the nearest wall and held at the throat by a very big and very angry man. The dude had a geed few inches on me and I'm 6'4!

"Son of a Bitch!" I heard Dean say in strain voice.

"Who do you think you are threaten my Simi!" the guy growled at us, and I do mean growled. From behind hid shade I was his eyes turn red as he tighten his grip on are necks.

"Uncle Ash calm down. They didn't do anything" the first woman went up to "Ash" and put her hand on the arm that was holding me by the throat and looked at me. But as soon as she said that the door to the room was slammed open and a flood of people came in. Voices saying "What's going on?", "Who are they?", "How did they get here?", and "What are they?"

"QUITE!" yelled one women, she then appeared in front of "Ash", and by "appeared" I mean teleported.

"Oh thank the gods. Aunt Tory talk some since into him!" she looked at the woman and back at us with worry.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus you let these boys go right now or oh so help me I'll dye you hair hot pink…permanently." she put her hands on her hips and the guy looked at her and said in a strand voice.

"They threaten Simi." he moved his glare back to Dean and I.

"That's not true! They just scared her Uncle Ash. Same with Marissa and me." she looked back the auburn and gave her a look of "help me out here."

"Yeah, what Cleo saying is true Uncle Ash. They just sort of appeared out of nowhere." said "Marissa" with an uneasy smile.

And like that Dean and I were on the ground trying to catch are breath. I closed by eyes trying to get rid of the dizziness from the lake of air and blood loss…yeah remember I was shot!

Just then I felt a hand on my injured shoulder, I grabbed it and looked to see the girl, Cleo I believe. I looked over at Dean to see…Marissa I think, taking care of him.

"Its alright," she gave a smile as I looked back at her. "You don't have to worry about them. It was all just a…really big misunderstanding. Oh I'm Cleopatra Magnus but everyone calls me Cleo, and you?"

"Sam Winchester," I couldn't help but be a little suspicious of her.

"Hey jinx, how is everything over there?" I looked back over at Dean to see him give me that 'I'm better then you' smile.

"As good as it can get, considering I'm bleeding Dean!"

"Oh stop being a baby…bitch."

"Jerk!" I said automatically.

I heard a little laugh come from Cleo, and I couldn't help by smile at her.

"Alright boys, your in the clear!" said the woman who stopped the huge guy from killing us.

"For now…" I heard the guy, Ash mutter. I felt myself stiffen at the threat.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**_So here's the Disclaimer…I do not own Supernatural/Sam and Dean…but oh boy do I ever wish I did…along with a lot of other people in the world…and sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series or any of the characters you recognize either…*sigh* they belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon…but I do own this idea and I own my character Cleopatra Magnus…so let the story being and enjoy…_**

* * *

I held my head as I felt the headache form behind my eyes. I'm now in the living room with most of my family all cramded in, sitting in one of the chairs a crossed from Sam and Dean Winchester, who are on the couch at the moment.

But before we move on let me fill you in on what happened before this…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Well the bullets out thanks to Uncle Ash," _and he's a jerk for not actually healing the wound!_ I finished in my head…

"Now to clean the wound," I said softly to myself. I grabbed the bottle next to me and looked at Sam with light concern.

"This is going to sting…a lot," I said to him, he was currently sitting on the toilet in one of the 3 bathrooms in my aunts house. I was put the healing compound my mother made on his shoulder wound. When she saw the blood she 'volunteered' me to be his care taker. The way she put it was _"You found him, now you get to take care of him."_ She made him sound like a dog…I don't think he was too happy about it…

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry," he said to me and for the first time since was walked in he looked at me, with his hazel slightly more green eyes. (A/N: I'm not really sure what his eye color is….so I'm taking a guess here…carry on…) Well I can understand why he hasn't talked to me… considering he's bare from the waist up, might have something to do with it… but at least **I'M **happy…

The man is gorgeous, let me tell you! Lean and defined was the way to describe him. His shoulders were incredibly broad, with muscles that promised many things. His pecs and arms were just as well-formed and tight. And his stomach, oh Gods! Those abs were made to be nibbled on… and against my will…not really… my gaze followed the thin trail of hair that went from his navel and disappeared under his jeans… I felt myself start to get breathless… I snapped my gaze away from the spectacular specimen of male to get my hormones under control.

"Okay, but you might want to bite down on this," I quickly handed him a hand towel without looking at him.

"Wha-GGGHHA-HHHHMMMM!!!!!" That was Sam asking a question, then screaming, then muffling it as I put it the compound on his wound quickly.

"Shhhh, it'll be over in a few seconds," I quickly put a gauze and wrap around the wound.

He gave a huge sigh of relief as the cooling kicked in and removed the hand towel from his mouth. "What, the hell is in that!?!?"

"You don't want to know what's in it trust me but basically it gets hot at first to kill all and any infection, then cools to give pain relief for a few hours. Told you it was going to sting," I turned my back to him as I washed my hands in the sink. I looked at him in the mirror as he put on his shirt. Hmmm, who ever gave him that body I would like to thank personally!

"I... huh... wanted to thank you, I mean, I know you didn't have to help me and all but-" I turned around and put my pointer finger in front of his lips, just barely touching them, to silence him. I then moved my hand to the right side of his face to look at the bruise that was there.

"Sam it ok, don't worry about it," I gave him a smile and dropped me hand. "Now lets go down stairs and try to figure out what going on, okay?" I gave him a smile and went to the door. But what I wasn't expecting a person to fall to the ground as I pulled it open. It happened so quick I jumped back and ran into Sam. I felt myself blush from now being pressed into Sam, who's arm is now around my waist, and from being taken by surprise after years a training.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled at Dean

"I wasn't doing anything… damn door came out of nowhere!"

"Well maybe you still have some of that bad luck from the rabbits foot."

"Shut up Jinx, I'm not the one who fell for no good reason!"

"You know that was because of the foo-"

"Can I please interrupt," I got in between the two of them and they booth looked at me. "Thank you, now I believe we have more important things at hand so if you don't mind picking this argument up later… I would very much appreciate it. Now lets go down starts to find out what's going on."

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Most of the people left after my aunt and uncle told them we could handle what's happening and we would tell them later but a choice few stayed… Of course Uncle Kyrian, Aunt Amanda, and Marissa but as well as Uncle Talon and Aunt Sunshine Runningwolf … no real relation I just call them that. Uncle Ash and Tory Parthenopaeus with Simi again no real relations just call them that… Uncle Julian and Aunt Grace Alexander and also my parents… so now back to what's at hand…sorry for getting off track…I apologize…

"So," started Dean. " why don't we start by…Where are we?"

"That's easy, your in New Orleans," said Uncle Julian.

"But we were in Black Rock, New York," said Sam in a confused tone.

"Why don't you boys tell us what happened to you before ended up here?" My father decide to speak up for the first time, since the boys arrived.

"You probable won't believe us if we told you," Sam said in a uncertain tone as he looked at us.

"Boys, the things that we've seen, can't be any more shocking than what you've seen," Uncle Talon decided to put in his two cents.

"My brother and I..." started Sam but he paused and look at Dean for the right words.

Dean gave a sigh and what he said next, shocked me…

"We're hunters. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, shape shifters, Banshees, and Demons or any other evil son of a bitch you can think of that exists. And its our job to hunt them down and kill them before they kill. We protect people from monsters, even if they don't realize it." By the looks on their faces, they were waiting for the usual, "you're crazy!" or "that's insane!"

But no, my mother decided to say "You guys too huh!"

"Wait! You guys are hunters!" Sam all but yelled as he looked at us.

"Whoa, calm down kid. We're not **YOUR **kind of hunter apparently," started Uncle Kyrian.

"What do you mean by that?" said Dean confused. "I know that there are hunter who specialize with certain creatures but what do you mean **YOUR** kind?"

We all looked at Ash for him to explain. He gave a sigh…

"When a person dies by being betrayed or misled, their soul screams out for vengeance. The strongest and most passionate screams echo throughout the halls of Olympus, to the temple of-"

"Whoa! Wait a second! Olympus? As in Mount Olympus with the Greek Gods and Goddesses? That Mount Olympus?" asked Sam as he interrupted Ash.

"Yes, that Mount Olympus!," he said giving a frustrated sigh. "As I was saying…," he gave a glare to Sam, who looked

embarrassed.

"The strongest and most passionate screams echo throughout the halls of Olympus, to the temple of Artemis," I could hear Aunt Tory growl when uncle Ash said that.

"She then offers them the choice to become Dark-Hunters in return for a single Act of Vengeance. Once the bargain is accepted, the new Dark-Hunter is branded with Artemis's double bow-and-arrow mark." he paused before continuing.

"In exchange for their souls, Artemis allows all new Dark-Hunters twenty-four hours to exact vengeance on those who wronged them during their human life. Mostly Dark-Hunters go after the person or people who killed them. After the twenty-four-hour period is up, they belong to her.

Now they are bound to protect mankind from the Daimons; vampires who survive by consuming human souls to prolong and elongate their own existence thereby defying Apollo's curse. Daimons are Apollites and the former children of Apollo, cursed by the god Apollo for the murder of his mistress Ryssa and their son. The Apollites cannot go out in the sun or it would be their immediate death, and to survive they must feed off of each other to live, and are destined to die an excruciating death upon their 27th birthday unless they choose to become Daimon." by the looks on Sam and Deans face they wre not expecting this at all.

Aunt Tory finished up the story. "And Acheron leader of the Dark-Hunters gets sent into train the new dark hunter in their new life and how to use their powers. After the training with Acheron is over, the Dark-Hunters are assigned a location somewhere in the world and spends the rest of eternity fighting with Daimons and other evil."(1)

"Man, that sounds way more exciting then what we do." commented Dean.

Ignoring his comment Aunt Grace said, "Now that we understand each others "professions" what going to happen now?"

"We also have to figure out why are you guys here?" said Aunt Amanda.

Everyone one quite trying to come up with different ideas about why this happened, when a Voice cut though the silence.

"I think I can answer that."

"Savitar!" I heard Uncle Ash say as we all turned to look at the newcomer.

He was around 6'8 with dark hair and had a thin mustache along with a small patch of hair underneath the bottom lip and another patch of hair on the chin, his skin was as tan as a Sumerian's but his eyes were a distinguishable blue. His outfit consisted of his usual Hawaiian shirt and tan khaki with sandals.

"Would you look at that," he gave a smirk in Sam and Deans direction. "You two sure grew up quick. Last I saw you guys, Sam you barely reached my waist, Now look at you. You're taller then Dean! So, boys, how's the old man doing?" he finished by giving them a charming smile.

* * *

(1) I got all that from Dark-Hunters wikipedia if you were wondering...

and PLEASE Review i know people are reading this story i just dont know if you guys like it... so PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!! THANK YOU!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here's the Disclaimer…I do not own Supernatural/Sam and Dean…but oh boy do I ever wish I did…along with a lot of other people in the world…and sadly I do not own the Dark-Hunter Series or any of the characters you recognize either…*sigh* they belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon…but I do own this idea and I own my character Cleopatra Magnus…so let the story being and enjoy…**_

Thank you buyokitty and Elijah for the reviews….at least some people care!! Yeah don't worry things will be explained and Elijah it was after I posted the story I found out about his eyes I've just been to lazy to change it. But still Gold Stars for you guys!!!!!

Now on with the STORY….

* * *

Hi let me start by introducing who I am. I'm Marissa Hunter, daughter of Kyrian and Amanda Hunter. I've known for a long time that my life was never meant to be normal. Considering my mom and dad, plus the rest of my 'family' are immortal. And that I can talk to animals telepathically and have telekinesis, oh and how could I forget being refereed to as "The Final Fate"? But this just takes the cake. Two hot guys come from a "different world"… because of a note my cousin got in the MAIL!! What do the Fates think they're doing? I can understand messing with our lives but literally dragging people from another world into ours? Now that is taking it too far. And to make matters worse guess who just showed up?

Savitar! He more mysterious then Uncle Acheron, and that's saying something. The rumors are that he's more powerful Zeus…actually I don't think there rumors considering he wiped out an entire species all because, one just pissing him off.

So let me tell you what just happened. Savitar shows up says some things to Sam and Dean, the two hot guys, and then Dean is off the couch faster then a Dark-Hunter chasing after a Daimon…and that's really fast. But just before Dean reached Savitar he slammed into what appeared to be an invisible wall. I heard Sam yell at Dean, but that didn't stop Dean from pounding his fists against it.

"Who do you think you are? You think can just show up here and act like you know us! You know nothing you son of a bitch!" but as soon as he said that he was up in the air as stiff as a board.

"I know exactly who I am," he said in a cold tone that could freeze boiling water. "But what you need to worry about is I'm capable of."

With that said Dean was then a crossed the room and rammed into the wall behind him, and now pressed against it. I give a small cry from the sight and sound of impact. I started to move closer when Cleo grabbed me shook her head 'no.' I saw my Dad and Uncle Julian do the same to Sam before he could get to Dean.

Savitar started to talk as he walked up to Dean. "I'll let you one a little secret, I decided to look elsewhere for the perfect wave and on that search it led me to your world. Things were slightly different you see my abilities weren't…at 100%. Still I went from place to place minding my own business, but on a pure happenstance moment I met your father."

"If you knew our father then why did you ask how he was?" said Sam in a tone that promised some ass kicking.

"I knew if Dean was John's son he would act accordingly…Now where was I… oh yeah pure happenstance moment I met your father. Imagine my surprise when he was completely blank to me."

"What are you talking about Sav?" Uncle Asheron was by Savitar side in a millisecond with a confused and slightly worried expression.

Even as he answered Uncle Acheron, Savitar just kept looking at Dean.

"Exactly what I mean Ash. I couldn't see anything when it came to him. Not his past or future. Hell not even what he had for lunch that day. Strangely it was…. Refreshing… at the beginning but later I didn't like it. And what I don't like I tend to kill, but I was told, by a very important person, he was… special, usually I wouldn't have cared but with the balance of Good and Evil at peril, I spared him."

He looked back at Sam. "I followed him for a while and found out he had two sons. And they too were blank to me. I then decide to pay him and his sons a visit to find out why they were so different; he confronted me about following him. He knew something was following them but I wasn't what expected. Turns out he would end up as one of the only humans I would…somewhat give respect too."

Suddenly Dean fell to the ground, before I could control what I was doing, I was out of Cleo's grasp and by Deans side checking to see if he was alright. He gave me a pained smile but turned his attention back to Savitar, giving him a glare.

Savitar didn't even pay attention to me as he looked at Dean. "You're just like him. He always was 'shot first then ask question later.' In the years I knew him he only asked me only thing…to give his sons a small chance at happiness. I checked on you guys a few weeks ago found out John was gone and I decided to give you two your chance at 'happiness.' at first I couldn't decide to put you two but then I thought why the hell not here!"

"Are you telling me…that you're giving my brother and me, a seconded chance?" asked Sam uncertainly he looked at Dean, and Dean just looked back to Sam.

"I guess you could call it that….You both go back in five months though, you're both need back in your world."

"But why here? What does this place have to offer?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

He turned to Cleo. "Cleo you got a message in a box today?"

"Yeah…," she answered.

"Well, ladies, that was me. I remembered a Prophecy I once heard. _Two born from past Enemies, and raised as family."_ He looked at me then Cleo. _"Two born with fire, and raised in blood," _he looked at Dean then Sam. _"Two will fight forever, facing darkness untold. Two will journey, hunting the forces of evil. Two worlds, four souls, two outcomes; one Future._ _And, in the end, everything will rest on them for the hope of peace…_and it fit you four so well that I talked to some higher ups and they decided to let have a…vacations of sorts…"

"We have basically been lived HELL and… NOW your deciding to give us a… a fucking 'vacation'!" yelled Dean as he got to his feet. He went to charge Savitar…

"NO!" I yelled before I realized what I did. I held him back with my telekinesis. Dean looked back at me shocked, and then his looked went unreadable as he looked at my eyes for some reason.

"No need for that but thank you Marissa. And just be happy that your little problem you have Dean, doesn't affect you here. So don't say I never did anything for you." and with that he was gone as quick as he came. And all there was was a silence. I had let go of Dean at this point and when he realized it, he was out the door before your could say Daimon!

"Dean!' yelled Sam as he followed him we all did but when we got outside we saw a car out on the front lawn. It was a '67 black Chevy Impala; on the windshield there was a note that said _"Your welcome, Winchester!" _Dean was standing next to with a look that mixed pure happiness with anger.

"Dean it that…?" asked Sam as he walked closer to the car.

"Yeah it is but I don't care what you say, that guy is still a douche bag."

* * *

And done with that chapter…Kinda short compared to the other chapters…oh well…


End file.
